Gimble
Gimble serves as the "muscle" in the duo criminal force of Gyre and Gimble that has recently been a major force in the dark regions of Phobos. They are merely a terrifying rumor for many: two rouge AI who are aiming to bring down the systems from the inside out. Appearance Gimble has bob-length bright orange hair that curls perfectly and unnaturally. Her face is extremely captivating and beautiful as it was made to be. Her eyes are naturally white, but serve as screens that can show whatever she wishes. Her skin is composed of some sort of gummy texture that can be changed by will into whatever shape she pleases. This was originally designed to allow her appearance to be entirely customizable and adaptable, but she uses it to hide weapons under her flesh and turn her form into a type of body horror for her own entertainment. She favors loud and flashy clothing with sharp angles and has tattoos that often change, many times featuring: scorpions with gun tails, laughing cats with static eyes, tigers stretched and formed like Chinese dragons, spilling cash, and plenty of knives and roses. History She was originally designed as a HOST robot to serve Thresher and provide security and a welcomer for their very important guests and business dealings. It is unknown how many HOST bots were created, and it is very had to know even where they came from when researching. Very hard to come by security footage shows her aiding in the escape of Gyre, who stole the body of a Senator during their visit to Thresher, before they both disappeared. Gimble has joined the bar-staff of Maelstrom, after being assigned to protect Terra by Gyre following a plea from Vox Tempest. She is renowned for giving customers the wrong drink order, and becoming so terrifyingly aggressive once they protest, that they just drink what she gives them. In-Game Appearances * Gimble was also on the train that The Nova was hired to steal the gold from. She attacked Arno Stern, managing to break his leg before running away. She later scrapped with Boombox, and seemed to thoroughly enjoy being blown up by him. * She was later seen returning home to someone later revealed to be Gyre. * Gimble was spotted eating marshmallow cereal in the kitchen of Gyre's flat. * She was seen in a video recording Dime Slithy showed Elsy Speck, which captured how her and Gyre came to meet. * Appeared at Oblaka Tower after Gyre hired The Nova to extract files from the Toska CEO Mila Milennia. She insisted on joining the group as she was resentful of Gyre hiring out instead of relying on her. She followed into the lift up to the Executive floor with Arno and Boombox. She then opened fire on the robots protecting that floor after being goaded by Arno, triggering the building's high level security. Thanks, Arno. * She was however rather useful disposing of security, and accompanied Vox Tempest and Elsy up to the penthouse suite, where they extracted the data Gyre had requested. * The data that Gyre requested contained records of what appeared to be a newly made Gimble naked and sealed in a plastic bag, lying beside Terra. * Vox performed an eye-scan on Gimble, that revealed she was a HOST model robot, made by Toska Research and Development. * Gimble escaped along with Elsy and Vox on the Eternal Drift, but suffered massive injuries as they made their escape. She lost her arm, and seemed to be unable to stop herself from lapsing into her initial HOST programming. Vox and Elsy left her on the couch in Gyre's apartment. * Gimble attended Boombox's robot party, and decorated him with a tattoo of a hyper-realistic tiger. * When Vox took the rest of The Nova to Gyre's apartment, so as to request help regarding protecting Terra from Toska, Gimble was present. She did not appear too concerned when Vox informed them that Terra's capture could result in her becoming defunct, and went off in search of cereal. Boombox followed shortly after, and the two decided to go 'tousle' along with Arno. * At the tousle, Gimble taught both Boombox and Arno some valuable lessons on the art of combat. Following their fight, the trio happily made their way home together. Gimble reluctantly admitted she was sorry to Arno for breaking his leg, and the two discussed the concept of loyalty and honesty. * When communications were restored on Sagi, Vox immediately rang home to Maelstrom. He was surprised when Gimble answered the phone, and informed him that she was taking care of the bar whilst Terra was away 'taking care of some shit'. * Upon returning to Maelstrom and learning Terra was okay, Terra told Vox how Gimble had appointed herself as his protector, and had taken to sneaking up on him and pointing a gun at his head to 'prepare' him for facing danger. * Gimble showed up to work at Maelstrom that night, as Vox, Terra, Elsy and Boombox celebrated their return. Both Terra and Gimble aggressively began trying to out-bartend one another, both utilising very different styles. Boombox was overjoyed to see two of his favourite friends together in the one place, and ultimately lunged over the bar to tousle with her. * Gimble was working at Maelstrom's reopening party. Boombox had mistaken an earlier request from Vox, and now believed he had been hired as another bartender. Gimble tried to instruct him on the wrong way to take drink orders, prompting Boombox to try concocting some poisonous cocktails of his home. When Terra tried to shoo him away, Gimble protested. ** During a phone call to Vox, Terra was heard trying to restrain Gimble from attacking the Sagi person who had attempted to stab Quince Malady. ** Later that night, Terra sent Gimble off to go kill rats in the back alley as he feared she was getting a little too stabby. Vox sent Boombox off to ensure she knew the difference between people and rats - however, when Boombox found her, he discovered that she had come to befriend the rats instead. The two of them sat and chatted with the unresponsive rats as the night began to wind down. * Gimble was seen hanging out at Boombox's mine hangout, trying to demonstrate the beauty of rats to the other members of the Boomboys. Unfortunately, she forgot mammals could not handle the fumes in Boombox's home and had died. ** Boombox informed Gimble about the diamond heist Miracle Belle had hired them to perform. Gimble liked the idea of a heist, and asked whether she could come. Boombox was unsure whether he was allowed bring him, but Gimble reminded him he didn't have to do anything anyone else told him to do. ** The two of them discussed bringing 'sexy gear' on the mission. The discussion lead to Gimble complaining about her current metallic arm, and she was very excited when Boombox suggested it be replaced by a claw. * Gimble accompanied Maelstrom's staff to a Family Day Out at Opal Terraces. She preferred to play ball with The Gang rather than join Vox and Boombox on the blankets. * Gimble showed up in full 1930s flapper attire for the Frozen Clutch debut at the Memorium Skopos, joining Boombox outside and asking if he was ready to rob some diamonds. The two made their way up the stairs, as the paparazzi excitedly took pictures. Both Gimble and Boombox were more than happy to pose for them. ** At the door, the person with the guest list asked whether they had tickets. Gimble snapped her fingers, and suddenly their invitations were confirmed - at a mysterious 'Table 22', despite the fact the even was only supposed to have twenty-one tables. ** Once everyone was inside, Boombox turned and addressed the room, announcing himself and Gimble's intentions to steal the diamonds. Gimble reacted with delight, snatching her shotgun out of her spine and ridding herself of one of her arm-length gloves, revealing a claw that had replaced her metallic arm. Boombox let off a small explosive, ripping a hole through the floor. The force of the explosion caused some of Gimble's clothes to be burned off, but she resisted it with glee. ** As the explosion triggered the anti-grav system, Gimble enabled the magnetisation of her legs so as to not float into the air like most of the guests. She then provided covering fire for Boombox from the sparrow drones, as he hopped into the hole to steal the diamonds, although she took some damage in the process. Category:Characters Category:NPCS